Draco's Depression
by these tears
Summary: OK, so the summary is lame, but don't let that mislead you. This story is about Draco Malfoy in his 6th year. He is a changed person after he loses someone very dear to him over the summer. Oh, and Draco is gay, so if you don't like that, don't read.
1. Gossip

A/N: OK, this is the second fan fic I've given a go at. I sorta slipped into a fiction coma and only produced poetry for a few months, but alas I have returned, whether you like it or not. This one's a bit different....  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned them, do you think I would be this bored?  
  
Draco's sixth year was probably the worst he'd ever had. He was a completely different person than he had been. His whole life up until this point had been a lie. He did everything his father asked of him. He hated his father, but was doomed to become just like him. No one here really knew him or what he'd been through, and they would never know.  
"Look at him! He thinks he's so cool. 'Ooh, look at me. I'm so dark and mysterious. Love me, I dare you' Blimey, he's hit a new low."  
"Oh, come off it Ron. I don't think it's like that at all. He looks so.... sad."  
"Don't tell me you're falling for the crap, 'Mione! That's exactly why he's doing it, he wants attention."  
"Well, that eyebrow piercing is very becoming on him, and those bondage straps, while crude, are almost enticing in some way......"  
Ron looks at Hermione, clearly appalled. "You've got to be kidding."  
"Oh, bug off, Ron!"  
  
It's not like I can't hear them. I know what they say. It's not true though. I didn't do it for attention. I did it to disappear. I did it so they'd leave me alone. I know what they think, but they don't know. They have no idea....  
  
A/N: Ok, I guess that's it for now. Wow, that's really short. I'm working on the next chapter. You know, the story, the real meat and potatoes. So you'll get at least one more, regardless of whether you want one or not, and after that you'll probably have to ask for another. I know this was more like and intro than a chapter, but please review and let me know what you think so far. Is it intriguing? C'mon, any takers? 


	2. Young Love

A/N: Right-o. Here's the next chapter. It's a bit longer than the first...... Hehehe. Disclaimer: Emery and Dustin are mine, the rest are JK's. Hmmm, feels nice to own something for a change.  
  
"I love you Draco." He sighed, nuzzling his head into Draco's shoulder. And that's all Draco had to hear to want to be with this man forever. Those three words have the power to change a person forever, when said in earnest, and they did. Draco Malfoy knew that if he wanted this one to last, and he did, he would have to change. He fell asleep dreaming of the first time they met.....  
  
"Oy, Draco, come here." The loud thumping music in the background mirrored Draco's heartbeat as his friend called him over to introduce him to the boy he'd been staring at all night. "Hi," the boy who must be a godsend said when Draco arrived "I'm Dustin."  
"Draco. It's nice to meet you." Draco managed to get out as his heart started racing. This creature was utterly amazing. Those pouty lips, those bright blue eyes. He was gorgeous. Even his black hair, which obviously hadn't been brushed in a while, was freakishly attractive. He wanted him. Bad.  
"Nice to meet you too. So you're a friend of Emery's? How long have you known each other?" Dustin inquired.  
"Uhhh, yeah. We met a few years ago. Really hit it off...." He looked at Emery with a knowing smile. Yeah, they'd hit it off all right. Hit it right onto the bed. "How 'bout you? How long have you two known each other?"  
"We grew up together. We know each other inside and out."  
"Well, that makes two of us then." Draco smirked, and Emery hit him.  
"Ok, well, a fine young specimen over there is calling my name, so if you two will excuse me...." With that Emery left, much to Draco's relief. He finds it easier to work his magic without an audience.  
"So....." Dustin sounded a bit out of his comfort zone.  
"Hey, I see an empty couch over there. Why don't we go sit down and talk?" Draco suggested.  
"Sure." Dustin conceded. It was becoming apparent that he was a man of few words. They started to make their way across the dance floor toward the lounge area. It was really crowded, so Draco tactfully grabbed Dustin's hand so as not to lose him. They emerged on the other side a bit flushed and feeling mildly violated.  
"Whew, we made it." Said Draco, who still hadn't released Dustin's hand and was now staring deeply into his eyes.  
Dustin cleared his throat. "So, should we sit?"  
"Oh," Draco said shaking his head, flushing red briefly, "by all means." Draco and Dustin started chatting casually about their hobbies and what sports they played. It seemed they thoroughly enjoyed each others company. By the end of the night they were talking animatedly about their childhoods and telling each other all of Emery's embarrassing stories. Dustin scooted closer to Draco. He was so close Draco could smell him. He smelled so good. But Draco, reluctantly and much to Dustin's surprise, scooted away from him.  
"I'm sorry," Dustin said flushing "was I making you uncomfortable?'  
"Oh, not at all!" Draco exclaimed. "I was just trying to avoid getting a flesh wound from your belt there."  
Dustin laughed. "I'm terribly sorry, I always forget about that. Here, I'll just take it off then." He stood up and began unbuckling his belt.  
"Oh that's not necessary." Draco said as he touched Dustin's arm. Though he was really thinking, 'oh please do, and if you could follow with your trousers, that would be nice.'  
"I think it is." Dustin smiled mischievously.  
"Well, if you insist." Said Draco, catching the glint in his eye.  
Draco caught a glimpse of ivory skin as Dustin proceeded to remove his belt. It was beautiful skin. Very white, as though it had never been exposed to any form of light. It rivaled his in it's fairness. He wanted to touch it, and he almost did. Dustin sat back down, this time even closer to Draco, his belt laying over his knees. "Better?" He asked.  
"Much." said Draco as he nonchalantly draped his arm over Dustin's shoulders. He could have sworn he felt him snuggle closer.  
Just as they were getting comfortable, Emery walked back over with a new toy attached to his arm. He had managed to snag that fine specimen he was going for. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Dustin blushed and started to pull away, but Draco held him in place.  
"Nothing really, Emery, we were just talking about that time you got shitfaced and put on your cousin's cheerleading uniform and started humping the mechanical bull in that gay cowboy bar." Draco said this with a huge grin on his face.  
The girl he had linked on his arm raised a quizzical eyebrow. "Is that true, Emery?"  
"Well. I-I--" Emery was blushing furiously and stuttering like a madman.  
"That's disgusting!" She pulled a way from him and walked off.  
Draco and Dustin started laughing hysterically. "Thanks you assholes. She was hot." Emery said in mock fury.  
"Hey! It wasn't me!" Dustin exclaimed.  
"Sorry, guilty by association, mate." Emery said with a grin "Well, we better get going. If Draco and I don't get in soon, my parents will have a fit."  
"Yeah, I should probably get going too." Dustin conceded. They rose from the couch and the three of them made their way to the exit. Standing outside Dustin said "so, we should get together again before you leave."  
"That would be great." Draco said, trying not to sound too excited but failing miserably, "Just give me a call at Emery's."  
"Ok, I will." They stood their for a while just staring at each other wondering what was next.  
"Oh for Christ's sake, would you two kiss all ready? We've got places to be." Said Emery pushing them closer to each other. And they did. Nothing hot and heavy. No tongue. Just a simple kiss goodnight, but it was the best kiss of Draco's life, and sadly it had to come to an end. Draco and Dustin parted and said their goodbyes, and Harry woke from his dream.  
  
He had only been here for a month and he had already fallen in love. And he fell hard. At first he hadn't wanted to come, but his mother made him because she didn't want to have to deal with him all by herself for the entire summer. His father was off somewhere "on business." Though who he is doing business for is no mystery. So Draco was sent to stay with a friend for the summer, and ended up here in muggleville. San Francisco, California to be exact. He was a bit apprehensive at first, but he forgot his hate of muggles the moment he laid eyes on Dustin. Dustin is a muggle. He knows no magic though he does find it fascinating. Draco can see why Emery kept this one around. They had become best friends in a matter of days. They know eachother by heart, both mentally and physically. And Neither of them ever wanted to it to end, but, as with all things, it had to.  
  
A/N: Dun dun dun. Do I smell another chapter? I think I do. What happens to Draco and Dustin. Will they marry? Will they breakup? Will one of them perish? Stay tuned to find out. And, as always, please review. 


End file.
